The One With The List
"The One With The List" is the eighth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on November 16, 1995. This episode serves as the Thanksgiving episode of the year, but deviates from the tradition of the bottle episode focused on the six main characters. Plot Rachel and Ross tell the girls and the guys respectively of their kiss. Rachel thinks it was absolutely amazing, whilst Ross is still torn between her and Julie. Chandler tries to help him out with choosing one of Rachel and Julie by printing a list of flaws each of them have from his new computer. Ross lists every flaw he could think of Rachel - describing her as "spoiled, ditzy, too into her looks, and just a waitress" - but when he comes to Julie, all he can manage is: "She's not Rachel". Chandler doesn't manage to print the list and phones the computer company to complain. now that ross hates rachel he does another list just like his freebie list this time hess on the phone to add things to his list Monica has a job interview, for which she has to produce a number of recipes using Mockolate, a synthetic chocolate substitute which they hope to capitalise for Thanksgiving. Monica finds difficulty integrating the disgusting ingredient in good recipes, but she tries anyway. This fails as Rachel and Phoebe throw up from eating the Mockolate, and Phoebe describes it as "what evil must taste like." Monica presents her recipes to the interviewer, who sadly informs her that the FDA approval for Mockolate didn't arrive, but gives her a check for her efforts anyway. He does, however, ask her if she experienced any side effects from eating Mockolate, including any burning sensation during peeing. Ross manages to break up with Julie, having set his heart on Rachel. Rachel enters and asks Ross what's happening. With Joey's help, Ross finally gets with Rachel. He goes to grab her coat, but Rachel sees the list on the computer, but does not know what it was. Even worse, after several useless attempts, the printer manages to spit out the list. Rachel manages to obtain the list from the guys and reads her flaws out. Devastated and hurt, she demands an explanation from Ross, who can't seem to put words together to explain everything to her, and when she reads Julie's flaws ("She's not Rachem" - a typographical error by Chandler), she thinks Ross is making fun of her for being just a waitress, Ross tries several more times to try and apologize to Rachel, climbing up the fire escape in the pouring rain to read her pros list, but she doesn't want to hear a word. Ross tells her that if it were her who made the list, nothing she could write would stop him from wanting to be with her. She replies that she would have never be so cruel as to make such a list, which she guesses is the difference between her and him. Ross dedicates a song to Rachel over the radio in a last desperate attempt at apologizing, but Rachel calls the radio station to tell the DJ what Ross did. This causes the DJ to stop playing Ross' song halfway, describing Ross' action "pretty appalling." Monica meets her interviewer again, this time to be introduced to Fishtachios - pistachios of reconstituted fish bits and cat hair. As Monica is allergic to cat hair, however, she can't try any. Cast and Crew Main Cast Loren Tom - Julie Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Supporting Cast Michael McKean - Mr. Rastatter James Michael Tyler - Gunther uncredited Lauren Tom- Julie Crew Directed By: Mary Kay Place Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Trivia General *NBC told the show producers they wanted all the Thursday shows to have a Thanksgiving episode. The writers added the Mockolate storyline to meet the Thanksgiving guidelines, where Monica tries to incorporate Mockolate in Thanksgiving recipes. **Ironically, this is the only Friends season not to feature a dedicated Thanksgiving episode. *A break up scene was written for Ross and Julie. The writers decided not to use it because they feared the audience would side with Ross and Julie rather than with Ross and Rachel. *When playing a song after Ross' desperate song dedication, the radio DJ says: "Avery, Michelle's sorry she hit you with her car." Avery Michelle is Marta Kauffman's goddaughter. Allegedly, her parents are the source of inspiration for the characters of Carol and Susan. *This episode marks the first time that Ross breaks up with his (current) girlfriend, in order to be with Rachel (In this case its Julie). In "The One With the Jellyfish", he breaks up with Bonnie. However in both instances, Ross and Rachel end up arguing and they don't get together anyway. *The song Ross requests the DJ plays is With or Without You by U2. This is also the song played when Ross cheats on Rachel with Chloe in The One Where Ross & Rachel Take A Break. Goofs *Ross asks her to read Julie's flaws from the back of the paper. However, in previous shots, the back of the paper is clearly shown to be blank. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes